Adventure Us ~ Afghanistan
by a psyco
Summary: Well.... This might confuse most people. I am not done... So all of you must get Confused...
1. Default Chapter

ADVENTURE US - AFGHANISTAN  
  
CHARACTERS:  
*ME/JESSIE: a brainless idiot.  
*TRACY/MRS CUCKOO CLOCK: A person obsesed w/ Japenese +  
*KATE(VAMPIREZOMBIEGIRL): Another idiot  
*FRED(MR CUCKOO CLOCK):He is a egyptian mummy, that came to back to life to destroy us all, but it didn't work, married Tracy in Japan...  
*PUUZI: MY CAMEL  
*ZAEKI: MY COBRA(VERY POISONOUS)  
*MELISSA: My other brainless idiot friend  
*WE ALL EXIST, EXCEPT FOR FRED, PUUZI, RIKKI TIKKI TAVI(MONGOOSE), AND ZAEKI.*  
  
  
CHAPER 1 - HELD HOSTAGE (located @ my house in Round Lake NY Saratoga County...)  
  
"Fred, I've got a present for you!" said Mrs Cuckoo Clock. "Oh, I wonder what it could be..." said Fred boringly.  
"A SWEATER!!!" yelled Tracy. Melissa, Kate, my animals, and me were watching TV. Kate was going   
through one of those shaving phases, all of us wore hats so she didn't notice our hair. We had no carpets  
since she shaved them all. Our pets had no hair either. All of the sudden , the reporter on TV said  
"Osama bin Laden has released another video, he has captured Linkin Park and The Gorillaz, he is also in Saratoga  
County, New York!!!" Then everybody started to freak out. Then I said,"What are the chances he's here?"  
Then I heard a knock at the door, I answered it and it was a weird looking man with a towel on his  
head. I let him in. He brought a trailer outside. He called other people in. Tracy said,"Kanichua?"  
The man poked her. I threw a candle at him. He took us away and put us in a trailer. Melissa   
screamed,"What was that? He didn't even say hi!" Then Kate said,"or bye...". Then I said,"Wasn't that  
Osama bin Laden?" Fred said,"What are the chances of that?". I said,"He's speaking Osama bin Ladish."  
Then I took a bunch of games out. "Who wants to play game? I've got Scrabble, Stratego, Mancala,  
Yahtzee, Life, Trouble, Trivia Pursuit Jr., and Jenga." Tracy took Yahtzee to play with Fred. Melissa  
and me played Trivia Pursuit JR., Kate played "Shave the Camel" with Puuzi. Then I got up and said,  
"Guys, you know where we're going?" Tracy said,"China?" Melissa said,"Germany?" Kate said,"Antartica?"  
Fred said,"Please let it be Egypt!!!!!" I said,"Afghanistan..." Kate got up and ran around the trailer  
screaming "Ima Terrorist" over and over. Melissa and me had our elbows (originally shoulders) skipping  
around in a circle singing,"We're going to Osama bin Laden land,". Tracy was skipping around the  
trailer. Puuzi was running away from Kate. Fred sat in a corner and cried. We did that until we smelt  
the stench of poor people. We are rich people.BRBRBR  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - OSAMA BIN LADEN  
  
The Osama bin Ladens put collars and leashes on us, the collars were the ones w/ the shocking things.  
"Hey, I'm a puppy! Ooooooooh can I be a Lab?" I screamed. "That means I'm a Golden Retriever." said Kate.  
Tracy said,"I'm a Chihwaha." Fred said,"I'm a Pharoah Hound." I got shocked many times, I kept biting  
Foopie's (he is one of the most wanted terrorists, that's one of his nicknames) leg, after a while I came to  
like the shocking. They led us into a big cave w/ a sign that said "Osama bin Laden's not here."  
Tracy said,"Ya know? That's kind of funny, because now he is!" Kate poked her. This big hairy man  
came up to us. Kate had a funny look on her face, we all knew what that meant, so we put our hats  
on. I let Kate of the leash and collar, of couse I got shocked. I didn't care. I gave Kate a razor.  
Then Melissa said,"Hey, it's that funny man on TV that everybody talks about, Osama somethin' Ladle."  
Tracy said,"Phew, I thought you were going to say Osama bin Laden." Melissa said,"Yah, that's the  
guy!!!" Kate's eyes started to turn red, her hair stook straight up, and her teeth turned sharp.  
All of us hid. Kate chased Osama around, she finally got a hold of him, and she shaved him. Hair  
went everywhere. As Kate did that, we all went through a trap door. Osama followed us, locked it keeping  
Kate out. He talked to us in Osama bin Ladish. For some reason, I understood him. He said he wanted  
2 diet cokes with a large order of fries. I found a piece of grass and gave it to the ugly man.  
To him I said,"This is holy grass, if you feed it to her she will die." I really said,"Thank You for  
coming to McDonalds, have a nice day!" He ran out to Kate, she got a hold of his friends too. Then he  
told them his plan. We all searched the trap door area. We found a big room, that was locked. Fred  
had super strength, so he broke the door down. We saw many people playing games. Melissa said,  
"Why are you so happy? A crazy man is holding you hostage!" One person said,"Well, it's better than   
being held hostage by Osama bin Laden!!!" Melissa said,"Yah, you're right." Kate came running in, she  
said,"I SMELL GORILLAZ! I SMELL 2-D! I SMELL NOODLE! I SMELL RUSSEL! AND I SMELL MURDOC!" Tracy  
got up and screamed,"MURDOC!!!" Then she ran over to a person and hugged him. He screamed,"GET   
THE F*** OFF ME!!!" Tracy just hugged him harder. Then Kate ran over over to another person and  
hugged him. It was obviously 2-D. Melissa hugged Mike Shinoda. I hugged Chester. Osama bin Laden  
came down. He said,"What about me? I have no luck." Zaeki came over and bit him. He said,"I'm in  
loooove!"  
  
Reactions to hugging:  
+Murdoc- He swore and tried to get away.  
+2-D- He got hit on the head really hard so he really didn't care  
+Mike- He smiled and hugged her back.  
+Chester- He started to swear at me, but I beat the living crap out of him 


	2. 

ADVENTURE US - AFGHANISTAN  
  
CHARACTERS:  
*ME/JESSIE: a brainless idiot.  
*TRACY/MRS CUCKOO CLOCK: A person obsesed w/ Japenese +  
*KATE(VAMPIREZOMBIEGIRL): Another idiot  
*FRED(MR CUCKOO CLOCK):He is a egyptian mummy, that came to back to life to destroy us all, but it didn't work, married Tracy in Japan...  
*PUUZI: MY CAMEL  
*ZAEKI: MY COBRA(VERY POISONOUS)  
*MELISSA: My other brainless idiot friend  
*WE ALL EXIST, EXCEPT FOR FRED, PUUZI, RIKKI TIKKI TAVI(MONGOOSE), AND ZAEKI.*  
  
  
CHAPER 1 - HELD HOSTAGE (located @ my house in Round Lake NY Saratoga County...)  
  
"Fred, I've got a present for you!" said Mrs Cuckoo Clock. "Oh, I wonder what it could be..." said Fred boringly.  
"A SWEATER!!!" yelled Tracy. Melissa, Kate, my animals, and me were watching TV. Kate was going   
through one of those shaving phases, all of us wore hats so she didn't notice our hair. We had no carpets  
since she shaved them all. Our pets had no hair either. All of the sudden , the reporter on TV said  
"Osama bin Laden has released another video, he has captured Linkin Park and The Gorillaz, he is also in Saratoga  
County, New York!!!" Then everybody started to freak out. Then I said,"What are the chances he's here?"  
Then I heard a knock at the door, I answered it and it was a weird looking man with a towel on his  
head. I let him in. He brought a trailer outside. He called other people in. Tracy said,"Kanichua?"  
The man poked her. I threw a candle at him. He took us away and put us in a trailer. Melissa   
screamed,"What was that? He didn't even say hi!" Then Kate said,"or bye...". Then I said,"Wasn't that  
Osama bin Laden?" Fred said,"What are the chances of that?". I said,"He's speaking Osama bin Ladish."  
Then I took a bunch of games out. "Who wants to play game? I've got Scrabble, Stratego, Mancala,  
Yahtzee, Life, Trouble, Trivia Pursuit Jr., and Jenga." Tracy took Yahtzee to play with Fred. Melissa  
and me played Trivia Pursuit JR., Kate played "Shave the Camel" with Puuzi. Then I got up and said,  
"Guys, you know where we're going?" Tracy said,"China?" Melissa said,"Germany?" Kate said,"Antartica?"  
Fred said,"Please let it be Egypt!!!!!" I said,"Afghanistan..." Kate got up and ran around the trailer  
screaming "Ima Terrorist" over and over. Melissa and me had our elbows (originally shoulders) skipping  
around in a circle singing,"We're going to Osama bin Laden land,". Tracy was skipping around the  
trailer. Puuzi was running away from Kate. Fred sat in a corner and cried. We did that until we smelt  
the stench of poor people. We are rich people.BRBRBR  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - OSAMA BIN LADEN  
  
The Osama bin Ladens put collars and leashes on us, the collars were the ones w/ the shocking things.  
"Hey, I'm a puppy! Ooooooooh can I be a Lab?" I screamed. "That means I'm a Golden Retriever." said Kate.  
Tracy said,"I'm a Chihwaha." Fred said,"I'm a Pharoah Hound." I got shocked many times, I kept biting  
Foopie's (he is one of the most wanted terrorists, that's one of his nicknames) leg, after a while I came to  
like the shocking. They led us into a big cave w/ a sign that said "Osama bin Laden's not here."  
Tracy said,"Ya know? That's kind of funny, because now he is!" Kate poked her. This big hairy man  
came up to us. Kate had a funny look on her face, we all knew what that meant, so we put our hats  
on. I let Kate of the leash and collar, of couse I got shocked. I didn't care. I gave Kate a razor.  
Then Melissa said,"Hey, it's that funny man on TV that everybody talks about, Osama somethin' Ladle."  
Tracy said,"Phew, I thought you were going to say Osama bin Laden." Melissa said,"Yah, that's the  
guy!!!" Kate's eyes started to turn red, her hair stook straight up, and her teeth turned sharp.  
All of us hid. Kate chased Osama around, she finally got a hold of him, and she shaved him. Hair  
went everywhere. As Kate did that, we all went through a trap door. Osama followed us, locked it keeping  
Kate out. He talked to us in Osama bin Ladish. For some reason, I understood him. He said he wanted  
2 diet cokes with a large order of fries. I found a piece of grass and gave it to the ugly man.  
To him I said,"This is holy grass, if you feed it to her she will die." I really said,"Thank You for  
coming to McDonalds, have a nice day!" He ran out to Kate, she got a hold of his friends too. Then he  
told them his plan. We all searched the trap door area. We found a big room, that was locked. Fred  
had super strength, so he broke the door down. We saw many people playing games. Melissa said,  
"Why are you so happy? A crazy man is holding you hostage!" One person said,"Well, it's better than   
being held hostage by Osama bin Laden!!!" Melissa said,"Yah, you're right." Kate came running in, she  
said,"I SMELL GORILLAZ! I SMELL 2-D! I SMELL NOODLE! I SMELL RUSSEL! AND I SMELL MURDOC!" Tracy  
got up and screamed,"MURDOC!!!" Then she ran over to a person and hugged him. He screamed,"GET   
THE F*** OFF ME!!!" Tracy just hugged him harder. Then Kate ran over over to another person and  
hugged him. It was obviously 2-D. Melissa hugged Mike Shinoda. I hugged Chester. Osama bin Laden  
came down. He said,"What about me? I have no luck." Zaeki came over and bit him. He said,"I'm in  
loooove!"  
  
Reactions to hugging:  
+Murdoc- He swore and tried to get away.  
+2-D- He got hit on the head really hard so he really didn't care  
+Mike- He smiled and hugged her back.  
+Chester- He started to swear at me, but I beat the living crap out of him 


	3. 

ADVENTURE US - AFGHANISTAN  
  
CHARACTERS:  
*ME/JESSIE: a brainless idiot.  
*TRACY/MRS CUCKOO CLOCK: A person obsesed w/ Japenese +  
*KATE(VAMPIREZOMBIEGIRL): Another idiot  
*FRED(MR CUCKOO CLOCK):He is a egyptian mummy, that came to back to life to destroy us all, but it didn't work, married Tracy in Japan...  
*PUUZI: MY CAMEL  
*ZAEKI: MY COBRA(VERY POISONOUS)  
*MELISSA: My other brainless idiot friend  
*WE ALL EXIST, EXCEPT FOR FRED, PUUZI, RIKKI TIKKI TAVI(MONGOOSE), AND ZAEKI.*  
  
  
CHAPER 1 - HELD HOSTAGE (located @ my house in Round Lake NY Saratoga County...)  
  
"Fred, I've got a present for you!" said Mrs Cuckoo Clock. "Oh, I wonder what it could be..." said Fred boringly.  
"A SWEATER!!!" yelled Tracy. Melissa, Kate, my animals, and me were watching TV. Kate was going   
through one of those shaving phases, all of us wore hats so she didn't notice our hair. We had no carpets  
since she shaved them all. Our pets had no hair either. All of the sudden , the reporter on TV said  
"Osama bin Laden has released another video, he has captured Linkin Park and The Gorillaz, he is also in Saratoga  
County, New York!!!" Then everybody started to freak out. Then I said,"What are the chances he's here?"  
Then I heard a knock at the door, I answered it and it was a weird looking man with a towel on his  
head. I let him in. He brought a trailer outside. He called other people in. Tracy said,"Kanichua?"  
The man poked her. I threw a candle at him. He took us away and put us in a trailer. Melissa   
screamed,"What was that? He didn't even say hi!" Then Kate said,"or bye...". Then I said,"Wasn't that  
Osama bin Laden?" Fred said,"What are the chances of that?". I said,"He's speaking Osama bin Ladish."  
Then I took a bunch of games out. "Who wants to play game? I've got Scrabble, Stratego, Mancala,  
Yahtzee, Life, Trouble, Trivia Pursuit Jr., and Jenga." Tracy took Yahtzee to play with Fred. Melissa  
and me played Trivia Pursuit JR., Kate played "Shave the Camel" with Puuzi. Then I got up and said,  
"Guys, you know where we're going?" Tracy said,"China?" Melissa said,"Germany?" Kate said,"Antartica?"  
Fred said,"Please let it be Egypt!!!!!" I said,"Afghanistan..." Kate got up and ran around the trailer  
screaming "Ima Terrorist" over and over. Melissa and me had our elbows (originally shoulders) skipping  
around in a circle singing,"We're going to Osama bin Laden land,". Tracy was skipping around the  
trailer. Puuzi was running away from Kate. Fred sat in a corner and cried. We did that until we smelt  
the stench of poor people. We are rich people.BRBRBR  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - OSAMA BIN LADEN  
  
The Osama bin Ladens put collars and leashes on us, the collars were the ones w/ the shocking things.  
"Hey, I'm a puppy! Ooooooooh can I be a Lab?" I screamed. "That means I'm a Golden Retriever." said Kate.  
Tracy said,"I'm a Chihwaha." Fred said,"I'm a Pharoah Hound." I got shocked many times, I kept biting  
Foopie's (he is one of the most wanted terrorists, that's one of his nicknames) leg, after a while I came to  
like the shocking. They led us into a big cave w/ a sign that said "Osama bin Laden's not here."  
Tracy said,"Ya know? That's kind of funny, because now he is!" Kate poked her. This big hairy man  
came up to us. Kate had a funny look on her face, we all knew what that meant, so we put our hats  
on. I let Kate of the leash and collar, of couse I got shocked. I didn't care. I gave Kate a razor.  
Then Melissa said,"Hey, it's that funny man on TV that everybody talks about, Osama somethin' Ladle."  
Tracy said,"Phew, I thought you were going to say Osama bin Laden." Melissa said,"Yah, that's the  
guy!!!" Kate's eyes started to turn red, her hair stook straight up, and her teeth turned sharp.  
All of us hid. Kate chased Osama around, she finally got a hold of him, and she shaved him. Hair  
went everywhere. As Kate did that, we all went through a trap door. Osama followed us, locked it keeping  
Kate out. He talked to us in Osama bin Ladish. For some reason, I understood him. He said he wanted  
2 diet cokes with a large order of fries. I found a piece of grass and gave it to the ugly man.  
To him I said,"This is holy grass, if you feed it to her she will die." I really said,"Thank You for  
coming to McDonalds, have a nice day!" He ran out to Kate, she got a hold of his friends too. Then he  
told them his plan. We all searched the trap door area. We found a big room, that was locked. Fred  
had super strength, so he broke the door down. We saw many people playing games. Melissa said,  
"Why are you so happy? A crazy man is holding you hostage!" One person said,"Well, it's better than   
being held hostage by Osama bin Laden!!!" Melissa said,"Yah, you're right." Kate came running in, she  
said,"I SMELL GORILLAZ! I SMELL 2-D! I SMELL NOODLE! I SMELL RUSSEL! AND I SMELL MURDOC!" Tracy  
got up and screamed,"MURDOC!!!" Then she ran over to a person and hugged him. He screamed,"GET   
THE F*** OFF ME!!!" Tracy just hugged him harder. Then Kate ran over over to another person and  
hugged him. It was obviously 2-D. Melissa hugged Mike Shinoda. I hugged Chester. Osama bin Laden  
came down. He said,"What about me? I have no luck." Zaeki came over and bit him. He said,"I'm in  
loooove!"  
  
Reactions to hugging:  
+Murdoc- He swore and tried to get away.  
+2-D- He got hit on the head really hard so he really didn't care  
+Mike- He smiled and hugged her back.  
+Chester- He started to swear at me, but I beat the living crap out of him 


	4. Chapter 3~ Conversations

CHAPTER 3 ~ CONVERSATIONS  
  
*note: In Linkin Park, I'm changing it so only Mike and Chester are here...  
  
We were playing pool in the room. Osama was trying to force the piece of grass down Kate's  
throat. Melissa was putting make-up on Mike. Tracy was throwing rocks at Chester. I was riding   
Puuzi in small circles. Kate was choking Osama. All of the Gorillaz but Noodle lay drunk on the   
floor. Noodle was bouncing off the walls. All of the sudden, we saw 6 figures, in bunny suits,   
pink bunny suits walk into the cave.   
  
Kate screamed,"Pink Rabbit!"  
  
I screamed,"Ahhh!!!"  
  
Kate replied,"Ahhh!!!" One of them walked up to Osama. It whispered something into it's   
ear. He ran out crying and screaming. All the bunnies came out of their suits. Think.........  
  
Okay, they was my 6 cousins Phil (4), Emily (1), Zach (13), Olivia (9), Hannah (10),  
and Alex (13, he has one of those special ed problems or somethin). Olivia poked Kate, they had   
poking wars. Zach chased Melissa around the cave. Mike chased them screaming,"You forgot the   
sparkly lipstick!!!" Hannah got on the pool table and fell asleep. Phil talked to Chester about  
dinosaurs. I was telling Emily things that you shouldn't do, but said she should, like,  
"You should throw cups across the table and hit Grampi in the head and do it again. " Also,  
"You should go to the intercom thing in Wal-Mart and say, 'I have to go poopie'". Noodle bit  
Alex's head, He said,  
  
"That tickles! You know, I pee and poop my pants when I get tickled, oooooooops. Will you marry  
me?"  
  
Noodle said,"Yah."  
  
Melissa said,"Did I just hear a marrige proposal? When's the wedding?"  
  
Alex did the head thing he does and said,"mmmmm, two hours."   
  
Melissa went up to Noodle and said,"Okay, here is what everyone's goint to be, Osama's  
priest, I'm singer, Emily, Hannah, and Jessie are bridesmaids. Kate's maid of honor. Zach is best  
man. 2-D, Russel, Murdoc, and Phil are those other guys. Mike's flowergirl, Chester's ring barrer  
, and Olivia plays the backround music." Noodle's response was to bite her on the nose. Melissa  
said,"That's a yes!"  
  
Alex said,"Now everyone, get to work, chop chop. Jessie? What are we doing?"  
  
I replied,"DON'T ASK ME!!!"  
  
Alex said again,"What are we doing, what's happening?"  
  
I screamed,"I DON'T KNOW! STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS!" Then I sat on his lap and bit  
his shoulder. Osama came downstairs and gave Zaeki flowers, she was sleeping.   
  
Osama asked Zaeki,"Will you marry me?" Zaeki woke up and slithered away very quickly.  
Osama cried. I walked up to him. He said,"You know? I'm not just some stupid idiot that happens   
to be a terrorist. You know what I mean?"  
  
I yelled,"You are the weakest link! Goodbye!"  
  
Melissa said,"She don't like you, neither do I, Goodbye! The dress rehearsal starts...  
NOW!!! Go to your places!"   
  
Tracy came up and said,"What do I do?"  
  
Melissa said,"You're the parents, you sit in the audience and cry a lot." We all went  
to our places. Osama put blahs were words would be,he was saving the words for the wedding.  
Tracy skipped around. Noodle was on 2-D's shoulders and poking the places where his eyes would   
be. Murdoc was being shaved by Kate. Olivia was rubbing stones together. Melissa was singing  
Happy Birthday. Hannah was beating Alex up when he stood where he was supposed too. Mike was  
riding Puuzi. Chester was running away from Rikki Tikki Tavi. I sat on the floor. Russel was  
under a chair. Then Melissa stood up and screamed,"OKAY!!! REHEARSALS OVER! GET READY FOR THE  
WEDDING!!!"   
  
Chester said,"Where am I supposed to get rings?"  
  
Melissa answered,"Ask Kate."  
  
Then Mike asked,"Flowers?"  
  
Melissa said,"Use grass instead." Chester walked up to Kate and asked for two rings.  
She took hair and made them into rings.  
  
Kate said,"Price Chopper! Radiooo!"(you know that song?). We all went to the place the   
wedding would take place. 


End file.
